HorseLady
by South of everything
Summary: Two years ago Bella had ran away from her home Edoras, capitol of Rohan. After Edward left and Jacob said she must leave, she's going back to face all her demons. When all hope is lost, there is always a light at the far end.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: ****Two years ago Bella had run away from her home Edoras the capitol of Rohan. Her guardian and uncle's mind started to be corrupted by Saruman the White Wizard and no one believed her at first and for that she run to Charlie one of her father's best men and his ex-wife Renee. When her love left her and her best friend told her to stay away she had enough. Now it's time to stand up and fight to save her family and home. When all hope is lost, there is always a light at the far end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Lord of the Rings. **

**A/N: PLEASE READ FIRST THE AUTHOR NOTE! I know I'm still busy with Fire with in, but I wanted to start going on this story too. Well I started to get new ideas for stories after ****Prophetical**** review one '**_**Fire with in'**_** the first time. I started to go more into depths on the info I collected of LOTR and see how I can create a new crossover. Let's just say I have a few crossovers I'm working on. So I'm going to say thank you ****Prophetical**** for pushing me to create a new crossover and I hope you like this. And by the way there are more stories to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A sad home to start with<strong>

Some may know me as a teenage girl living with her police chief father, but that is all a lie. Isabella Marie Swan doesn't really excess, no I run away from my real life, to a good friend of my father. I come from a proud people, they call us horse-lords, because we live and breathe horses. The thing is you probably never heard my name uttered before, but it is Eobell daughter of lord Éomund; brother in-law of Theoden king of Rohan. My father was murdered by orcs and my mother, Theodwyn, died of grief not long afterwards when I was two years old, my uncle took my brother, sister and I into his house and raised us as his own. Years past and I started to only know grief in the short life I have lived. My uncle is a good man but he is also a hardheaded bustard. I saw how his mind started to be corrupted by the White Wizard Saruman, I saw the lies and deceit before any of the others and when I open my mouth to attar the truth everyone just saw my young age and did not believe me. Even Gandalf the Grey saw what I saw and no one wanted to believe him ether. It was like my people only wanted to see what they wanted and believe what they wanted. When I turned seventeen I made plans to leave. No one knew about my plans, not my dear older brother, Eomer, not my strong minded sister, Eowyn, not even my beloved cousin Theodred, no one, only Gandalf the Grey and my father's good friend Charlie; who came up with the idea that I go and stay with his ex-wife Renee and pretend I was their daughter for a year then come to him in Forks when I was ready.

Charlie and his wife at the time, Renee, served my father and were good friends, but when my father died they moved to the other world Earth and started a life there. The children of Eomund kept in touch with them over the years through letters. A year or so after they move to this town Forks, Renee lost the baby she was carrying and she left Charlie in her grieve stricken moment. Since then she had move on and remarried, but still sends us letters when she can.

The night I lift, I snacked into the chambers of my sister leaving a letter at her side while she slept and then to my brother's and leaving a letter for him as well. In the letter I told them how much I love them and I was going to miss them terribly, but I could not stand there and watch our family go downhill. I said that I know I was a coward for leaving, but I couldn't take it anymore. So after I snuck out of the Golden hall of Meduseld and mounted my horse, I took the Old South road that went through the Gap of Rohan up to Tharbad, a town south-east of Bree. That is where I met up with Gandalf and form there we took the Greenway and headed for the Brandywine River where we went up river, though the Buckslands till we got to the Old Forest where the gate to the other world lay. It took me almost more than two weeks hard riding to rich the town of Tharbad and three more with Gandalf to get to the Old Forest. But at the end Renee picked me up at her side, at a place called Montana and I spend more than a year with her and her new husband Phil.

They both taught me everything they could of this strange world and how it works. I fall in-love with the novels of the great writers of this world and soon book shops and libraries were my new homes. Phil tried to teach me his favorite sport, baseball, but I just did not like it. Horse riding was more for me; because I grow up on one, but Phil tried it once with me, but he fell off to many times to get a liking of it. When the time came for me to start school, we decided to lie about my age and say I'm sixteen, to help me not be so overwhelmed with the education, for in truth, I have never been to a school before, just had the basic classes while I was growing-up. The lesions I got the hung of fast, it all went well, but I never fitted in with the teenagers of the day. When Phil got a chance at minor league baseball, I knew it was time to move to Forks and stay with Charlie.

So that's how it went for my first year and a bit. When I stayed with Charlie it wasn't that bad, I had many wonderful alone times. Then I met _him_, Edward Cullen, he was what every girl wanted, but never could get. He and his family were different and there was something I couldn't place about them. When Jacob told me the legend of the cold ones and wolfs, the wiles in my head started working. I started to do some research and there it was 'vampires' and 'werewolves'. I remember the old stories of the vampires in Middle Earth that helped the Dark Lord Sauron in the first age and followed orces in the Battle of the Five Armies about sixty years ago. And werewolves were ancestors of the Wards, the foul beast that the Goblins ride. So how could it be that such dark creatures could be such good people here? I ponder that question for days, and finely decided that it does not matter to me. This was Earth not Middle Earth. After Edward saved me from those men in Port Angeles, I reviled what I knew about him, and from there I lost my heart to him. His family became my family and it was some of the best time of my life. I don't know why I never told him my real story; maybe I just wanted to live a life that wasn't real. When the whole James thing happened, Charlie knew there was something wrong, but luckily a played along with the whole thing. I was actually more scared that Edward would hear something in Charlie's thoughts that would give my secret away, but he heard nothing. After James attacked me, he promise he will stay with me, but there was a catch, as long as it was good for me. Yah, well after my birthday party that Jasper tried to kill me, the whole family left. For months I was a zombie, and then Jacob started to help me. It was going good, I was starting to laugh again and I did not feel like my whole life was a battle for just the slates of happiness. Then he became sick one night and after that he ignored me. When I went to confront him he told me to leave and so that's when I decided, I couldn't run from my problems any more, I need to start fighting. I need to go back to the beginning where everything started and work from there.

So here I am, been traveling for fourteen days on horseback and am a few hours from my home, Edoras. I was lucky I found no danger on the road back here and I got the chance to cry my heart out. I love being along, but this time made me think of Edward and the family that left me, it made me think of Jacob and what a wonderful friend he was before he became sick that night. I cried also about leaving Charlie and Phil who was mostly the only father figures I ever knew and Renee the only mother that I ever knew. I told them it was time to face my demons and that I will miss them terribly. Renee tried talking me out of it, saying if I wanted I could come and stay with them again in Jacksonville, but they all knew deep down it was time to go back. Sometimes on the road my crying got so bad that I had to stop for a few hours at a time just to calm down. To tell the truth I knew I was in no shape to be traveling, but I needed to get back, to see my brother and sister again. To confront the demons and my uncle who should have loved us like a father, but who's mind grow weaker as the years went passed and lost more interest in his own family. When the city came into view I had mix emotions, happy to be home and despising this city with all my being. I love these lands more than anything, but in that city it felt like a prison. Edoras is situated on a hill, with the great mountain Starkhorn in the back ground; a high timber wall surrounds the city that is its only defends. There is only one gate into the city and on ether sides of it is two mounts that house the dead kings of past. The houses of the people go up from the gate till just below the Golden hall, that gets its name from it's roof that looks like gold from a distends. This is the place I grow-up, this is the place I always called home, will I still feel like this is my home after this, will I still stay after this? I don't know, but I know it is time to look all my fears right in the eye and defeat them.

When I got through the gate you could feel the depression and gloom that have fester themselves into the everyday lives of the people. No children playing in the streets, no laughter, not even a whisper of conversation, it almost felt like the morning time, but for what were they morning for? Well I'm going to find out soon. The stabile boy came and took my horse when I dismounted; I gave him a small smile and started walking up the steps to the Golden hall. I ignored the looks on the people's faces that recognize me and just walked on. When I got to the top of the steps, the guards did not want to let me pass. Hama, the head of the guards came out after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Lady Eobell, I can't let you pass." He said, but a person could see he did not agree with what he just said.

"By order of who, master Hama?" I asked keeping my voice as normal as possible.

"Grima Wormtongue, me' lady, he speaks for the king." He said, but the name of that idiotic man he spat more out then the rest of the sentence.

"He speaks for the king, but why does the king not speak for himself? If the king does not want to see me, then I want to hear it from his lips not Grima Wormtongue or from yours, good sir. There are no laws that say that I may not see my family, I was not banished and if someone wants to banish me then I have the right to see the king first and plead my case." I said. _Tray getting an answer for that_. He gave me a small smile before it was gone from his face and he turned and disappeared for a few minutes. The door open again and I walk into the hall, seeing that descanting man sitting next to my uncle, that looked like a shadow of his former self. I walked up to the throne and dropping my bag to the ground.

"It's good to see you again uncle." I said in greetings, but he just kept quiet.

"How dear you show face here after disappearing like a thief in the night." Grima spat getting up off his seat and walking to me. _He really doesn't want to make me mad._

"Did I address you, sir, or are you now my new uncle, because I really doubt that? And I am free to go where and when I pleased, there are no laws against that. Now are you going to answer my question or what?" I said in a hated voice, but still looking at my uncle who has not yet moved an inch since I first lied eyes on him.

"I speak for the king, he is wearied mind…." He said, but before he could even continue I interrupted him.

"If the king is wearied mind, then the king's son will speak for him, NOT you." I said trying hard not to lose my patients.

"The king only wants me to speak for him and unfortunately Lord Theodred passed away through the night." He said with false sorrow. Theodred dead, no, my beloved cousin, a new pain joined my grief and I felt myself fast starting becoming a bitter person. A single tear run down my face in the lost of a family member. _Looks like in the end we all will be alone._

"If the king's…son is…..dead….then the person next inline must take the position, and that is still NOT you." I said trying to get my emotions under control. I saw him showing a small smirking at my words. _What the hell._

"Lord Eomer, have been banished forthwith from the kingdom…."

"WHAT? By who's authority and don't tell me by yours, because I really doubt the laws of Rohan will take your word into consideration." I said; this pathetic man just pushed me over the edge. He remains me of Mr. Collins of Pride and Prejudice, the toad like man that always thought he was _so_ great.

"King Theoden, named me as his personal representative and friend." He said holding his head more high. _Hip Mr. Collins._ "That's more then I can say for you."

"O, did the king take you into his house and raised you as well as one of his own, because I can't remember you while growing-up?" I said sarcastically. There was a crowd gathering, but I did not care if I'm going to start fighting my demons, it's going to be a hell of a battle. Eowyn was one of them and I could just make out how much hurt she really have, but the look see gave me of relieve told me my big sister will always love and miss me no matter what. "And I believe my position is a part of the royal family and you are just a servant to the house of Theoden. Or I must ruder say to the house of your _true _master, Saruman." There was a shift in his eyes for just a second, but I saw it, and knew I was speaking the truth. He wanted to say something, but I was not going to allow him that pleasure. "What was my brother banished because he realized what you really are, a snake, a pathetic snake, which is a sorry for an excuse of a man. What did Saruman promise you in return? WHAT? O….. I see…you want my sister, you never could get her on your own, so you turn to the person who promised to give you her, in return of your service." He was silenced after that. "What did I guess correctly, is that why you are lost for words, you moron."

"Lady Eobell, don't use language that isn't fitting for a lady of Rohan. You may…" He said, but I really don't want to hear his voice attar a single word.

"I may what? Regret it; I can attar more foul language concerning you, Wormtangue." I started to say, the hall was almost pact now and the people were standing also by the open main doors and there were I party coming through the crowd, but I did not care less who they were. I saw my uncle trying to say something but right now I don't care. Grima stood still at one place while I started to cercal him. "Here is one for you, which I think you can enjoy. Why don't you go fuck yourself…." I heard gasps all over the hall and Grima eyes grow as big as the guards' shields. "…because I don't believe any woman will invite you into their beds, your disgusting troll. Or better yet way don't you go and give your _real_ master some _pleasure_, because you _live to serve_ him don't you?" I heard a snicker nearby and some more gasps. I am really going to regret what I just said, but what the heck. Grima looked blue and horrified at my words; he probably never had someone say all this things to him. "Why don't we ask your _real _master, shall we, _he_ did over take the king's mind by the way?" I turned to my uncle and there it was the look I wanted, the evil smirk. "That's all I wanted to see." I turned and behind me were the people of Edoras, Gandalf who was trying hard not to laugh at my words and three males I did not know and did not give a second glance to. "It took you long enough to get here, Gandalf."

"Ah, but it seems you have everything under control, Lady Eobell." Said Gandalf with a glint in his eyes and I gave him a small smile at that.

"Well the show is all yours. O, and Grima way don't you take your guards with you, they can help you, _serve_ your master." And with that I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hall to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go my new story. Hope you like the first chapter. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Lord of the Rings. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your positive response to this story. To ****ramonalisa19**** question yes Legolas will be part of the light in Bella's life and yes after a friendship that will form they will get together. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A light appears <strong>

When I got to my room I just throw my bag onto the bed and looked around. My room was still how I left it, the parchments still lie on the desk with the ink stains that I last made, the bed was made as if I never left, and the wooden loveseat was still turn to face the window as I left it. My closet had still all the dresses I used to wear, but I think my body filled out a bit over the years I been away and the floor length mirror still stands next to the closet. I walk over to the mirror to see how I have chance since last time I was in this room. I still looked like the girl who left, the light doe brown eyes, the pale skin, but when I got to Renee I dyed my hair chestnut brown for a chance, and when I told Charlie I was coming back, I dyed my hair back to dark blonde. I was wearing a grey dress with a V-neck blue culler and middle, but it was dirty and torn from the long journey to get back. My breasts were two cups larger, and my hips and backside had filled out to give me a fit hourglass body. All-in-all I turned into a woman since I ran away and have learned that life, anywhere you go, will always give you obstacles to cross. And hopefully now that I have started to face my demons I won't stumble too much. A nock on my door brought me back to the present time. I walked over to the door and open it to find my sister standing there with tears rolling down her face and a big smile.

"Your back…. Eobell… Your back..." Eowyn said between sobs. This was not the sister I left behind, Eowyn never cried in-front of anyone, and she always kept to herself and took life as it came. She was the one who had to grow up before her time and look after her older brother and younger sister, because there was no mother figure in our lives. Before I knew it she had her arms around me and hugging me for dear life, I rapped my arms around her and we just stood there, my sister crying into my hair and I just holding her, wishing I said a real goodbye before I ran away. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to walk into my room and shut the door behind her. She went and sat on my bed and I sat next to her, letting her lie her head on my lap and just sat there stroking her hair. This is my sister, my best friend, the one person I always could have ran to for comfort. Now it is my time to be there for her and make up for being so selvage to have ran from here.

"I'm sorry I…." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Don't say you're sorry, because life happens and you needed to leave." She said still with her head on my lap. "I just missed you so much….."

"Please tell me what happened, since I left, please, I need to know." I said in a small voice. She said nothing for a long time before she let out a small breath. Her hold on my dress got tighter before she began.

"The morning when I found your letter I thought the walls were closing in and that everyone I ever loved will at the end leave me to this cage, that this place started to become. I know you have always said you see this place as a cage that smothers its inhabitants until they can't breathe, but I was always the one who hang onto the belief everything will be better in time… Eomer after you left became harder and did not speak of your name to anyone. I think that he felt or still feel abundant by you like when papa was murdered and then mama dying in-front of your vary eyes of the grief she had about papa. Theodren tried helping Eomer, but you know our brother he can be so hardheaded, I think it is a family trade, because Theodred told me that Eomer wouldn't listen to a word he said. Eomer grow more and more protective over me and sometimes I believed he would have started to throw punches at some of the men if I did not keep my head." She said with a shallow voice and I knew she was on the verge of tears. I kept her near me while she continued the tale. "Uncle through everything just got more distends and his mind were being poison more and more by Wormtangue and Saruman. It got so bad that Theodred decided to hunt down some of the orcs that had been spotted on the borders. Our uncle did not even know he was gone. Then four days ago Eomer and his men found Threodred and the men who were with him massacred, but Theodred was still alive, but barely. Eomer brought our beloved cousin back here to be healed, but now I think he just brought Theodred back here to die…in his own bed…. Then Eomer got banished the next day, I felt everyone I every loved will leave at some point in time and I will be alone like I was at that time. Then Theodred died and I felt lost, but then you showed up like a light in the darkness and started to fight like a guardian spirit…and…." At this point her shallow voice grown into sobs. I did not even realize I was crying full force until I felt Eowyn's arms holding me tightly. We cried in one another's arms till there were no more tears to be shed. "… then Gandalf freed our uncle's mind…he is morning his son's death…right now…"

"I…." before I could attar the sentence there was a nock and the door and it open to revile our uncle. He looks more now his old self again then an hour or so back. I felt rage towards this man, I do love him like I should, but I felt so much rage towards this man. Why couldn't he just be the father figure that we all needed him to be, why did he have to leave all the children who grow up in his house to our own outcome? When the boys needed him he left them to the care of the guards, when the girls needed him he just ignored us and send a maid to tent to us. I may be the baby in this house but I will be damned before I hold my tongue.

"I just wanted to see how the two of you were." He said, Eowyn just gave him a barely there smile, but I couldn't even master that towards my own uncle. He returned Eowyn smile and she got up and went to stand in-front of him.

"We will be well soon, my lord." She said taking his one hand.

"Eowyn, would you…would you take care of…of the funeral arrangement?" He asked, trying to hide his grief.

"I already gave the orders to the servants that tomorrow will be the burial, they have everything almost done, my lord." She said in a small voice. He touched the side of her face before looking up at me where I still sat on my bed.

"I would like to have dinner with both of you, tonight." He said still looking me. I knew what he saw, a face stripped of all emotions.

"We will be there, my lord." Eowyn said and I just knotted my head once, not trusting my own voice. I did not want to have dinner with him I don't even want to be in the same room as him. He may be my king, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. He left after that and Eowyn went to prepare for the meal. I lied down on my bed and close my eyes for just an hour or so before I had to prepare for tonight. Fast I was in dreamland. In-front of me was a house torn apart and rabble laying everywhere. I walk into the house and fond that inside was a over grown forest almost just like the forest around Forks. I walked for a minute or so between the trees, when I saw a figure standing with his back to me. When I got closer the figure turned to revile, Edward. My heart ache for him and I run to him but he just moved away from me.

"I don't want you anymore, Bella." He said his voice as calm as that day all dose months ago, and then he starting to walk away, I run after him just like all those months ago, and just like that time I couldn't find him.

"Edward, please come back, please." I begged, but still he did not come back. I was so deep in this forest that I did not know which way to go. I heard something behind me and when I turn I found Jacob standing there. "Jake… Jake!" I was so happy to see him, but just like Edward he did not shear my happiness.

"Go home, Bella, I can't be your friend anymore." He said and turned and run off.

"Jake!" I called out and found myself sitting upright my bed, wide awake, tears running down my face. The sun was just setting and I realized I had about an half hour to get ready.

I hate myself for caring still about those two, I hated myself for being so depending on them, I hate myself for allowing them to leave me like that. I got up from my bed and pulled my dress off and throwing it on a table near the door to the showering closet. The warm water did wonders for my tense mussels. When I got out I headed to my closet and searched for a dress that would still fit me. I found I light brown dress with cream sleeves. I remember when I got this dress it was around this time three years ago when Eowyn and I went with Eomer and Theodred to a village in the north of Rohan to the spring festival. I was so excited I couldn't sleep the night before we left Edoras and was so tiered on the way there. I just wanted to keep wearing the dress until the festival was over and hold on to the happiness it represented to me. I put the dress on and my boots and went over to the mirror to brash my hair out. When I was finest I walk out of my room down the hall to my uncle's privet sitting room. When I got to his door I knocked, my uncle's voice called to come in and when I opened the door I saw the dining table on the side set for three. I looked around to see I was the first one beside my uncle to be have arrived. He was standing at the fire place with his back to me and when he turned, I curtsied.

"My lord..." I said in a dulled voice. I looked up to see he had not yet taken his eyes off of me. I kept my ground and met his gaze.

"You look so much like your mother, my dear Eobell. I wished you could have known her, but it seems that our loved ones leave us at some point." He said coming to stand just in-front of me. "One day you will learn that lesson…"

"One day? I have learned that lesson, my lord, long ago. But you always thought that I have no mind or say." I said walking past him and went to stand at the roaring fire place, ignoring the look he gave me, I turned back to him after I couple of seconds studying the fire. "You always thought I was a mindless lass, who always needed to be seen and not heard."

"Eobell, I have always loved you, just like a daughter." He said trying to calm the situation.

"And I have always loved you as an uncle, but still you don't know the smallest bit of what I have gone through or who I am. No you never had the time uncle." I said still in my dulled voice. "Do you remember what you said when I told the whole court that a person must be blind not to see what Saruman was doing to you to this kingdom?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, I said that a girl of your age don't know what she was talking about." He said sitting down, with his eyes still on me. "I'm sorry for that, please, Eobell, forgive an old man." Before I could answer Eowyn came in. She curtsied and greeted us. Then the servants came in with the food and wine and we sat down at the table. Eowyn told our uncle all the things he missed and I just played with my food not really hungry anymore, but the wine I had two closes in the process and was busy with another.

"Eobell, are you well? You have barely eaten at all." Eowyn ask in concern. I'm not well, but that I will not burden her with.

"Quite well, I just need some air, if you two will excuse me? My lord, sister…" I said getting up heading out of the room, out of the hall, down the steps, till I was in the dark stables that had just a few lanterns burning. I sat down next to a horse, I had fed and played with her, since she was born, I even named her, Meldiriel. She was always there for me, even if she wasn't my own horse. I had always made time to come and talk to all the horses in the stables just like they were my friends. I felt the tears running down my face and at that point I knew, no more hating myself, no more being depended on anyone, no more tears for Edward and Jacob. I was about to whape my tears away when someone hold out a hankie-chive towards me. I took it horrified that someone found me like this, but I dried my tears and stood up to find that the person, to my surprise was a tall male Elf. "Thank you for this." I said handing the hankie-chive back.

"No keep it, my lady. May I ask who or what upset you?" He asked I could just make out the concern in his eyes toward me.

"Well I need to tell someone… Life happened, master Elf, I found myself at this point that I feel pity towards my sister, because when she was five she had to grow up so fast and did not even have a childhood of her own, because she had to raise a seven year old and a two year old. I can't forgive my own uncle, because he was the one who had to raise four children but did not bother to even do that, and then I feel rage at him for being so weak minded that his mind could be controlled so easily by someone." I said looking up at him, he just listened to me go on and on without interrupting me once. "Tomorrow I have to say my lost goodbyes to my cousin who just died and I was not even here to see him for the lost time, I arrived morning to late. I feel so bad for leaving my family, I was just thinking of myself when I did that. Then there is the fact that my heart has been broken twice in the last five months. Is it me or does men just love messing with me?" I said the last part turning to look at Meldirien and rapping my arms around myself. The Elf came and stood next to me looking also at the mare. The dark of the stables with just a couple of lights on, made me feel like I was drowning, but it also felt so good to be hidden by the darkness from most of the world outside.

"I don't belief your sister wants you to pity her, just love her the way that you can. Your cousin is now in the halls of his ancestors, don't morn his passing remember the time he had to live." He said the last part more to himself than anything else. I looked at him when he said this; he was really a handsome Elf. I have not met many Elves before but he could stand out in a room. The beauty of the Elves was more pure then those of vampires, and now I knew way they said Elves are a light in their own right, because they don't belong in a dark place at all. It was a contrast between the two species; Elves are from the light and vampires, even if there were some who were good, they were born out of darkness. He looked down at me and continued. "You need to forgive those around you first before you can heal, but it must be on your own time, don't rush it. Take one day at a time, it will be hard at times, but if you pull through that's when your heart and soul will heal."

"What's your name, master Elf? I have told you the things that go on in my very soul, but I don't even know your name." I said, wondering how can a complete stranger give me so much advice, it was true that sometime you just need advice from a third party. But still here I was poring my vary soul out to this male I have never met before.

"I am Legolas, prince of the Woodland Realm and you are Lady Eobell, nice of Theoden king of Rohan." The prince said bowing his head in respect at making the acquaintance. "May I know the mare's name? You've been studying her, for since you came here."

"Meldirien, I have help raised her, she's not my horse, but she always made me feel better, just being near her." I said smiling at all the memories of my own horse and Meldirien playing in the fields just outside the gates.

"Meldirien, it's an Elfish name, it means..." He started to say but I cut him off.

"…Friend, yes, I knew it then and know it now. I don't know I always found more friendship in animals, mostly horses then I have in humans or other races." I said smiling at the happy memories I had with most of the horses in this vary stables. "Well, looks like I made a new friend tonight." Looking up at the prince, he gave me a smile of his own and I felt my legs going to give in at any second. _What the hell?_

"Is that what we are, Lady Eobell?" He asked still smiling at me.

"Yes, we are friends, you listen to me when you could just have left and not gave me advice, but you stayed and for me that his worth friendship, but call me Bell." I said.

"Then friends we are, and you may call me Legolas." He said and I hold out my hand to seal the deal. He took my hand to shake it, but when our skins met it felt like a bolt went through my whole body. Our eyes met and I knew he felt it too. I was lost in his eyes, this can't happen, last time I felt a bolt it was with Edward, but this one went to my vary core. I pulled my hand away and broke the trance that we both were in. I studied Meldirien like she was the most interesting thing in existence. _What the hell just happened? _

"Well I need to get to bed; tomorrow is going to be a long day…" I said turning to leave and walking away, but look back at him when I got to the doors. He was still standing there where I left him. "Goodnight, Legolas."

"Goodnight, Bell." He said and I walk in the dark back to the Golden hall and back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go the new chapter. <strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Lord of the Rings. **

**A/N: Thank you to all for the great responds to this story. To ****Jasper and Bella**** I am not going to revile what I have planed, you just have to wait and see. ;-) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Decisions made<strong>

Why do I hate funerals so much, o, that's right because I have to say goodbye to someone I cared about. It's nine in the morning and the whole of Edoras is lining the way to the mounts that house the old kings of Rohan and where their families' bodies are also housed. I was standing next to Eowyn and I couldn't focus on anything that was happening. All I knew that my cousin's body was being carried into to mount to remain there for as long as time indorse. The tears did not come, not one traitorous tear showed his face. There were none left. The grief and sorrow had used every single last drop. After the funeral I hold on to my sister till we were in the hall and seated in a dark corner away from everyone who came in and out of the Golden hall.

"Eomer had to be here, it would have felt better knowing he was also here with us." I said laying my head on Eowyn's shoulder and closing my eyes.

"I wish it too." She said in a whisper. For a while we just remained quiet, just taking in the peace of the moment. I opened my eyes and when they focused they locked with his. In this light I could see him better than last night. He had long golden hair that looked so soft. His grey-blue eyes piercing my core, I couldn't look away it was like the night before, but this time he broke the trance and looked at his two friends. There was a dark haired man next to him talking to a Dwarf. That was strange, Elves and Dwarfs hated one another, but here Legolas was converging with a Dwarf like it was nothing. Who was this Elf? I stood up and ignoring Eowyn protest to stay, and went over to where his party was standing.

"Good day Legolas, I hope you slept well." I said giving the other two males small smiles.

"Good day Bell. Thank you it was a much enjoyed slumber. And you, did you get some rest of your own." He said smiling down at me and I returned with my own.

"Yes, quite well under circumstances." I said turning to face the other two. "Well looks like the Elf had forgotten his manners, I'm Eobell." I said. The Dwarf laughed at my remark and the man just smiled at me. I swore I saw Legolas turn red, but it could have been my imagination.

"Yes, well you know what they say about elves manners, as lost as one of them in a mine." The Dwarf said laughing at his own joke. It wasn't a good one but a person just had to laugh at the Dwarf. "I'm Gimli son of Gloin and this is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." I said bowing my head in respect. "And not to sound rood but doesn't the joke go like this; How do you escape from an elf?" Gimli started snickering but Aragorn and Legolas did not know. "Hide in a mine." Aragorn smile grow and I saw him laughing a bit at that.

"Well there is an Elfish version of that joke." Legolas said and we all looked at him to continue. "How do you escape a Dwarf?" This time Aragorn started to laugh and Gimli and I waited to hear the answer. "Hide in a forest." I laughed harder at that one, but the Dwarf tried to look mad, but join in after a while.

"The Elf has a sense of humor! Call the guards… the world is going wrong…" Gimli said between his own laughter. Legolas just shook his head at what Gimli said.

"I have one; how do you escape a Halfling? Step onto a chair." I said and couldn't control my laughter. "I'm laughing…. I haven't laughed in… I can't remember… the last time I laughed…"

"Lassie… that's just sad… a person needs to laugh." Gimli said trying to get his laughter under control. I got myself under control and saw Eowyn looking at this site. She just smiled at me and before she could move to where we were standing the king and Gandalf came in with two children that was half concuss. Eowyn rushed to the children and I went and help. I lifted the little girl into my arms and carried her to one of the seats, and trying to warm her up. Someone put a blanket around her and I looked up to see Legolas. His eyes were full of concern for the little girl and the boy who sat next to her. He locked eyes with me and like last night and a few moments ago I was lost. I broke the eye contact and tented to the children. A servant brought two bowls of soup and some bread to warm the children up. The king went to sit on the throne and Gandalf next to him. Gimli found some food and was tearing into it, while Aragorn sat across from him smocking his pipe and Legolas went to stand right behind Aragorn. My uncle looked trouble by the fact that the Wilds Men were out of control again and he had done nothing, because he just gotten his own mind back. Like always Eowyn tried to justify that it wasn't our uncle's fault.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Eowyn pleaded to our uncle.

"And now the Wild Men are moving though the West Fold, Burning as they go." I said trying hard to not get mad. I was just having a great conversation with new friends and now the impended war's coming fast nearer as we speak.

"Where's mama?" The small girl asked and Eowyn knelt next to us to help me calm her down.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf said to the king. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." He urging the king, but still my uncle didn't look up.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said trying to help with Gandalf's cause.

"They'll be 300 leagues from here by now." The king said jumping up from the throne and stalk down the steps.

"So what are you saying, my league? That my brother can't help us now, that he and his men are too far away." I said standing up and walking nearer to wear my uncle were standing. He

"You and I know that they will never reach us in time, niece. No, we are on our own with this. The people need protecting." He said moving a piece of hare out of my face. I moved a bit back to stop him to do it again.

"Yes we all know the people need to be protected, but we need the spears that ride with Eomer, and you know it, my league." I said. Is my uncle actually listening to what I am telling him now? I can't belief he is listening what I have to say about this situation. Looks like I got to him last night, with your conversation.

"I know what it is Gandalf wants of me, but I will not bring further death to my people."

"Death is an everyday a currents, my league. We can prevent the amount of people who dies, but still death will still happen to them eventually. The question is how do you as king prevent the death of our people? But how you look at it every choice has its prose and its cons."

"Then I will not risk open war, even if there will be consecutions."

"Uncle…."

"No, Eobell, I will not bring death to the people like that."

"No matter how you look at it, open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The king said. _Did he just say that?_ Aragorn looked put out by what my uncle said to him. I can't belief it; Aragorn was just trying to let him see that no matter what there was going to be war.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"Set out as fast as passable today and make for the refuge of Helm's Deep and." The king ordered.

"Uncle…"

"No, Eobell, no more my mind is made up. Prepare to leave." There was no reasoning with him now, so I excused myself and made it to my room. When I got there I looked around for what I needed to take with me to the great fortress. I stripped out of my funeral dress and walked to my closet searching for a dress I could were on this long journey. I found one in the back of my closet, which was plain light green. I throw the dress on and looked if there was another dress I wanted to take, but knowing myself I did not take another one, but took a pack and throw all my novels into it and then heading out of my room to help in the hall. When I got there Eowyn was trying out a sword, and when she turned her blade made contact with Aragorn's. He whispered something to her, but quickly got the upper hand and had her blade pointed at Aragorn in throat.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them." She told him moving back to the chest and sliding the sword back into his hold. "I fear neither death nor pain." There she is the sister I left behind the sister who kept her emotions lock up. She turns her emotions off and becomes this hard person who just get the job done, the best she can. And normally her best is better then any one else could ever do in her place.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked contemplating the person my sister really is.

"A cage." She said and then all those time I called this place a cage came back to me. Her fears are almost the same as mine. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." To tell the truth it is the same. I fear that same cage, with no chance of defending myself against the demons that want to destroy me.

"You're a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate." He said and left. There was that look my sister gave him, the look of hope, of sadness. When he was gone I walked up to her and place a hand on her arm. I wanted to hug her but she just move away from me.

"Not now, Eobell." Eowyn said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You know he is right." I said trying to help my sister but she did not turn back to me.

"I just need a moment, so please not now." She said and there was the sister I remembered, pushing me away not wanting to show weakness. Over the years I had learn just to walk away when she said that, but it still hurt a bit. I left her and headed for the stables, to find my horse. Near the back there he was a beautiful dark brown horse with a small white mark on his forehead. Rochendil, has been mine since I was thirteen. He has been with me through almost everything. When I went to Renee; Gandalf and I left him, for safe keeping, with a Hobbit farmer in the Bucklands. Almost three weeks ago when I return to Middle Earth the Hobbit still had Rochendi gracing in the pastor next to his house. I can't explain the happiness I felt when Rochendi came to me like I never went away. From that moment, when he put his head on my shoulder like he was hugging me, I knew no matter how old we become, he will be the only horse I could love this much. I loved almost all the horse that was in this stables, but Rochendi is my baby. I opened his pen and moved to his side stroking his neck. Like Meldirien, Rochendi made me feel calm and relax. I moved to the side of the pen dropping my bag and grabbing the reins. I got them quickly on him and then I grabbed the saddle and mounting it on him. When I was done I led him out the stables down to the gates. I was just passing the tavern when I heard someone calling me. I turn to see Legolas coming towards me leading his own horse.

"Hi…" I said in greetings, he came to my side and smiled down at me.

"Do you mind if we ride together. I fear the Dwarf is being stubborn and trying to ride on his own." He said. I started laughing at the aspect that a Dwarf wants to ride on his own everyone in this world knows that Dwarves are hirable horse riders.

"Didn't you try to stop him? He is going to fall off and hurt himself."

"You tray and argue with a Dwarf it is impossible to get through to him." His smile growing with every word.

"Well I just because I don't want you to feeling left out, and because you can't stop smiling at me, you can be my riding baddy." I said mounting Rochendi, and wait for Legolas to do the same before heading out of the gate.

"May I asked is this horse yours or just another one you helped raised?" He asked bringing his horse next to mine.

"No, this one is mine, his name's Rochendi, it means Lover of horses." I said smiling back at the Elf. "But you already know that."

"Rochendi… You have a hobby naming the horse in an Elfish language, me' lady." He said smiling at me.

"Well can you blame me, the Elfish languages is the most beautiful." I said giving him a shy smile. "And yours? If I'm not mistaking that is one of Rohirrim breads."

"Yes, your brother gave us two horses when we run into him a few leagues east of Fangorn forest. This one's name I belief to be Arod. He is gentle in his nature so far."

"You met my brother. How does he look to you?" I asked wanting, no craving, to know how my brother was.

"He was… he looked wearied." Legolas said not saying more.

"What happened? Legolas, tell me."

"It's nothing, Bell, you don't have to stress." He said but still there was something that he wasn't telling me.

"Did my brother not make a fitting first impression?" He looked surprise when I said that and for a few moments he just looked at me.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" He was starting to confuse me, big time.

"You guess what was wrong and you were near the right answer." I laughed at that and just shook my head.

"Well, I know my brother, and you, well I don't know. It was just a lucky guess or it can be that you are easy to read." I said remembering what Edward said to me the week he came back from Alaska. A pine grows in my chest but I ignored it and pushed it away. "Now tell me about my brother, Legolas."

"He just got on my nerve." He said reluctantly, I just laugh and shook my head.

"Well now you know what type of person my brother is. He is mostly shoot first ask questions later."

"And you what type of person are you?" He asked

"Well if I find that out I'll let you know, but not even I know that one." We talked for a long time more till the sun started to set. The king called a stop and everyone started to make camp for the night. When I dismounted I led my horse to the enclose paddock where all the other horses were kept for the night and I took off the saddle and reins. When I went to grab my bag, Legolas got to it first and throw it over one of his shoulders.

"You know I can carry my own bag."

"Yes, well it feels like you have boulders in this bag of yours." He said pretending that the weight was worst then it really was

"It's not that heavy." I protest

"Bell, it feels like you can kill an orc with this weight. What do you have in here and please don't tell me it's all your dresses?"

"No, the only dress I brought appends to be the one I'm wearing. Now give my bag to me." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Then if it isn't dresses then what is it? It can't be that bad."

"No, it isn't something bad it's just all my novels and books." He looked at me like I had two heads or something.

"You just pack books on this journey?" He asked in a unbelieving tone.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just, in all my years I have never met anyone who done that." He said and I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. I looked down and let my hair cover my face. I really hate that blush of mine. I turn and just walk to my tent knowing he was going to bring my bag over to me. I tried to get the hotness in my face to go away but it was still there when I walked into the tent Eowyn and I were going to shear. I could barely hear him coming in behind me, the soft noise his feet make on the ground, then tiny noises of movements his body made. Somehow that noises his body made, made me feel relaxed and nerves at the same time. "Did I say something wrong, just now?" He asked his voice full of concern. Even his voice has that affect on me. I did not know what was going on with me. I turned and looked at him. He was just standing there in the entrance with my bag still on his shoulders. His face had a look of contemplating on it and his eyes were lock on me. Those eyes, what was it about that eye that made me feel like a love sick pappy. Wowowo, that can't be right I am not in love with this Elf. I know I will love again, but how can I even think that? The best thing will be is to just ignore it, for now.

"No, you said nothing wrong I'm just tiered from the long ride." I said but knew he could see I was lying. I'm really a bad liar. "Do you want something to drink? I think the servants brought some wine."

"Thank you. That will be much appreciated, me' lady." He said taking a seat at the small table at one of the sides. I pour two cups, handing one of them to him and sitting down across from him.

"My I look inside at your pack, Bell?" He asked and I just nodded my head. He went through my whole pack and when all the books were on the table he looked at me with a questionable face. "I don't know these novels, where did you find them?"

"Well they are all from Earth, the other world. I've been living there for the past two years now, and the day you saw me going off on that worm of a man, was the day I just came back. Well I did travel for more than two weeks from the Old Forest but still."

"Well that explain the titles and the way the books are bond. Can I ask which one is your favorite?"

"Well, let's see know, um, there's Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë, or Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, or even Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. They are in my top fife at the moment but I think the story that I love the most of all is this one." I said taking up my full edition of Jane Austen and flopping to the one I wanted to show him. "Persuasion, it tells the story of a woman who called of her engagement to a naval officer when her mother became sick eight and half years ago. Then she met him again and this time he had made a name for himself and now he is better off than her family. They still love one another, but circumstances work against them. I think it is my favorite because it talks about second chances, and that captain Wentworth wrote the most beautiful letter ever written." I said the lost part studying the pages of the story, remembering all the twist and turn it brought for the two characters. Why can't life be as amazing as one of Jane Austen's tales?

"May I borrow the novel tonight; I will want to see for myself how it is." He said bringing me out of my own world. I looked at him for a moment then handing the book over to him without another word. We talked a bit more about certain things before he bit me goodnight and walked out the door. I sat there lost in my own thoughts. I wondered way this feeling that I was having for the Elf was there. I hardly knew him; yes we are becoming fast and good friends but still. Jacob and I was also good friend but I never had this feeling with him. The only one that I ever felt this way for before was Edward and he shuttered my hard so badly and then Jacob just made it worst. Can I trust any male again with my heart? The pine I was experiencing was better than before I came back. I thought it was because I was home that the pine lesson because of where I was, but now I was thinking that it had something to do with Legolas and the way he made me feel.

"I'll just take it as it comes and see how it turns out." I said to myself before getting up and preparing for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the new chapter hope you like it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Complications**

The next day I got up got ready and mounted my horse, and then being joined my Legolas for the long road. We talk and talk about everything. About is life in Mirkwood, the journeys he made with the Fellowship, people he met over all the years and about how his parents were opposites in everything but somehow they were perfect for one another. I told him the good parts of how life was for me growing up in Edoras, the journey I made to the other world, how the cultures were different from ours and the sort of people there were. Before I knew it we were setting camp up again for the night. The whole day and most of the previous one Eowyn and I did not come into contact with one another. I was so absorb with my friendship with Legolas that I did not even realize it at the time. I was preparing for bed when Eowyn came into the tent. She did not say a word; she did not even spare me a glance. What the hell is going on with her? I wondered, studying her as she moved around the tent. She was so lost in he own thoughts that she did not even realize someone was staring at her. My gut was telling me something was happening to my sister, but I did not know what.

"Eowyn, my I ask you something?" She turned to look at me and the reaction on her face was like she just realized that she did not expect someone else in the tent. "What is going on? Since yesterday morning in the great hall you…"

"Not now Eobell, please." She said turning her back on me. I felt frustration going through my entire body at what she said.

"Not now, not then, not when? You know I love you and everything, but let's get one thing strait I am not that girl that left everything alone anymore. Or you are going to tell me what the hell is going on with you or so help me I'm going to get mad and you don't want me mad, my dear sister." I hissed at her getting more and more frustrated with her. She was the sister that I needed when I got back and now she is the sister that I left behind, pushing me as far away as she can.

"It's nothing, I just have a few things I am sorting out right now, and I need to do it on my own. I'm asking you to just give me some time. If I'm ready I will talk to you, but right now I can't." She said claiming into bed and turning her back on me. Just like old times. I jumped out of bed and pulled my dress back on and walked out. I walked between the tents and camp fires till I got to the etch of the tent line where there was no one in suite. I sat down and pull my legs to my chest staring at the dark landscape. I can't go back into that tent and lay down near her, like there is nothing wrong. I hate it when she does that. I can feel something is happening, but she just won't tell me what it is. I know I don't tell her what is going on with my emotions or in my life, but she never realize that just maybe that I just went through a bad time in my life too. At least I am trying to find out what is going on with her. She may have raised me, but sometimes I just want to strangle her.

"Bell?" A voice from behind surprised me.

"LEGOLAS…please don't scare me like that again; you nearly gave me a heart-a-tack." I turned my head to see him coming and sitting next to me.

"Sorry, for scaring you, but what are you doing here, I thought you were resting."

"Well, I was in bed when I flip out, because Eowyn was just being her old self." I said studying my bare feet. "You must think I am being childish because of this reaction."

"That's not what I was thinking." He whispered. I turn to find him looking at my face and there they were those eyes of his that can go on till no end. It felt like time stood still and there was no one on this planet except us.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. Our face got closer and closer, but then he broke our gaze and pulled away.

"I was just thinking that we all had two long days. Give your sister time, she just needs to know you're there for her." He said standing up. He helped me up and in silence he walked me back to my tent. I wondered all the way back what almost happened between us. If he didn't broke the gaze, would we have sheared our first kiss or what? Before I went into the tent I turn back to him and gave him a shy smile.

"Remember you said you were going to read the story for yourself." I said and he gave me a small smile of his own.

"I haven't forgotten. I'll let you know when I'm done." He said step closer towards me and took a piece of hair out of my eyes. Where his fingers touched my skin, they left the feel of electricity behind. His fingers were so soft that my whole body felt like it was going to melt. Was he going to make a move or am I going to be disappointed that something did not happen. He may be older than me and had been told that he needs to be a gentleman, but do I really want to go through another relationship where the guy tried to be the perfect gentleman. Legolas is charming, makes me laugh, tells great stories and he listens to me. He has a temper that I've seen once or twice on the road but it was more frustration then anger. But in all Legolas my tray to be the perfect gentleman and be good at it, but I will rather be the modern woman in this and see how things turn out. With this lost thought I closed the distance and kissed him. For a moment he did not respond, but then his shock past and he kissed me back. The kiss was not soft and sweet, but more of an unspoken desire. He brought is arms around me and draw my body closer and I laced my arms around his neck. This felt so right and the feel of his hard chest against my own felt unbelievable. He broke the kiss, but place small slow kisses all over my face. I did not want to let him go, not after this moment. He was my friend and now he was more than that. With Edward we tried to be friends at first but he always kept things from me and when we dated it felt like an age long battle. Then Jacob he was always just my best friend, my sun, in that endless night I went through, but I never had romantic feeling towards him. And now here was this Elf he gave friendship to a girl that he never met before. The way we talked felt like we knew one another for years. And then there was that surge of energy that goes through us, every time our skins meet. He kissed me again, but this time it was soft and sweet and over before it even began. I just hold on to him with my eyes close lost in the sensation of that small and delicate kiss. I felt him stocking my cheek softly and then pressing his lips to mine again. Time was lost to us, for I did not know how long we stood there in one another's arms kissing.

"I don't want to leave you now." I whispered so softly that only he could hear. He let go of me, but kept one of our hands entwine, pulling me quickly into the tent ignoring my sleeping sister and grabbing two blankets and pulling me out of the tent.

"Come with me." He whispered and led me back to where we were sitting on the etch of the camp earlier. He let go of my hand and throw one of the blanket on the ground while with the other one he was going to cover us with it. We lay down and before I knew it he was again kissing me so softly and delicately that I did not care where we were or who may have seen us. After a while I nestle into his chest and fell asleep, to a beautiful sound of a strong and steady heard beat.

"Are you two going to wake up, or do you want to be found by the king?" Came the deep voice of a certain Dwarf early the next morning. I felt the strong arms of my own personal pillow going around me tautly. "Laddie, I don't like pointy ears, but I do like the lassie, who is going to get into trouble if you don't let her go."

"Well it still sounds like you care, Master Dwarf, for the pointy ears." Legolas said in a lazy voice. "Just give us a few moments to wake up, will you."

"Make it quick, or else you have not just an irritated Dwarf to content with." Gimli said and I heard his heavy feet marching off. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the darkness.

"Do we really need to get up? It's still dark." I asked nestling more into his chest.

"Bell, we need to get up. I would love nothing more than just to lay here with you in my arms…" But before he could finish I kissed him softly.

"Then lest stay here and hopefully we won't be discovered." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Your uncle wants to make good time today and we are going to set out earlier then yesterday to get to Helms Deep." He said breaking the kiss and getting up, pulling me with him. We said our quick goodbyes for the moment and I headed for my tent. I moved quietly between the tents trying not to wake any one up or to get notice, but my luck run out when I got to my tent and the first thing I found was Eowyn sitting up in her bed wade awake.

"Did you just return? Where were you?" She asked studying my wrinkled dress.

"Yes, to your first question and well I slept under the stars last night." I said sitting on my bed and pulling on my boots. It wasn't a lie I did slept under the stars, I just didn't give more info. While I was pulling on my boots a smelt that my dress was shucked in Legolas scent and it brought the memory of lying in his arms come back to me. I unconscionably smile at the memory and when I looked up I saw Eowyn, was staring at me. "What?"

"Something happened." She stated.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, with smile on my face.

"So, are you going to tell me or what?"

"You know I'm really tempted to tell you 'not now'." I quoted her words, knowing I'm being a bitch to my own sister at that moment.

"I told you I needed time to work through my own thoughts and you know it. Now you are just being childish. You think that everything is sun shine and roses. That everything should be just right if you just say a few mean words, but you know nothing." She said starting to lose her temper.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing of who I am or what I went through on my own. You may be quick to tell me what went on in your life, but not once have you even asked if something happened to me." I hissed in a dead calm voice. "You may have stayed behind and went through the poisonous event that had befallen this land and people. But you know nothing of me and my demons. So don't make assumptions, it's not good for you."

"So that's what going on all the attentions was on what I went through and not you. You know, you can be self-centered and jealous sometimes."

"I may be I lot of things now, even a bitch, but you shouldn't use words you don't understand, because I'm the one you tried to find out what was going on with you, I was the one who wanted to protect you from more despair. And if I'm not mistaking, you never asked anything about me, you just presume that my life was pitchy. I tell you what, my dear sister, when you start thinking about someone other than yourself and the well far of our uncle, maybe you will realize that the world does not revolve around YOU TWO!" I screamed the last part at her and grabbing my bag and marching out to my horse. When I got there my Elf had already saddled up Rochendi for me and was standing there talking to his friends. I quickly calmed myself and walked to them.

"Morning you all." I said with no trace of anger in my voice.

"Morning." They all said at once. Legolas gave me a warm smile. I wanted to go into his strong arms again, but I knew I can't, not with all the men that were now awake.

"So lassie, slept well?" Gimli ask with a smirk planted on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I slept very well. No nightmare or unease. I think it is that new pillow I found." I said looking at Legolas at the last part.

"Yah, that new pillow mast be something. I never knew someone who likes bony pillows but there is a first time for everything." The Dwarf said with his smirk growing in size.

"And you master Dwarf, how did you sleep?" I asked.

"Bit hard to sleep on the ground, but otherwise well." He said bending back to relieve his back.

"Oh, do you want to barrow my pillow. You may think the pillow is bonny, but the pillow is quit covetable." I said giving my Elf a quick glance, then back to Gimli. He was silent for a moment then started laughing.

"Are you talking about a pillow or a person?" Aragorn asked trying to vigor out what we were talking about.

"First good morning Aragorn, I hope you slept well."

"Yes quite well."

"Good to hear. Secondly did the Dwarf or Elf not tell you anything?"

"No, we just got our horses ready before you got her, Bell."

"Well if you are a good boy today, just maybe you can get into the loop of things."

"Bell, don't hold Aragorn in suspense. He may look collected and calm but he is really a queries person at heart." Legolas said teasing his friend. Aragorn just shook his head at my Elf and gave him a small smile. "The bonny pillow, the Dwarf so graciously named is in fact, I." Aragorn looked at is friend for a moment then at me. "Bell and I took a step last night and it was not planned, not even suspected, but a certain someone took the leap."

"What I decided to be the modern woman, and not wait for the gentleman… well gentle-elf, to finely make his mind up. And by the way I really don't want everyone know we are… well I don't even know what we are now. We are still friends, but now we are more… but we still need to vigor this out and not in front of your friends." I said. As I looked at the three males when I said that, they all had different reactions written on their faces. Legolas was looking at me with his head tilted to the side and smiling at me softly, Gimli was snickering his bud off, and Aragorn had a look on his face I did not recognize, but then I saw it, the Elfish necklace. His hard belongs to a she-elf. He knew what Legolas and I will go through if we decided to spend our lives together. The look on his face was sadness, but also longing, probably for the she-elf that he had to leave behind when he started this journey with the Fellowship. At a time I would need to talk to him and get his advice. But now we needed mount our horses and start the third day journey to Helms Deep. Legolas help me up and then the caravan of the people of Edoras set out once again. This path to Helms Deep has had the strangest affect on me. The friendships with my Elf had grown and grow till it turned into a whole complicated relationship or something. I was fast falling in-love with him and if I am not careful I will lose my heard to him. Then there's what happened between Eowyn and me. I know she's my sister and I need to make immense with her, but I need to calm down before I'm even in the same room as she is.

Legolas was scouting ahead for a few hours, while Gimli and I were talking and getting to know one another, when the call came of Wargs. My whole body went dulled and panic went through everyone. My first thoughts were of my Elf and second of my uncle, I may not be fond of him, but I still love him. I hope and pray they will be protected and that my new friends and the guards will return safely. The men rode off over the hill and all the woman, children and the old headed as fast as it was possible to Helms Deep. Children that needed helping I looked after and tried to help as many people as I could. One thing that I learned from my time as a zombie, if you keep busy your mind won't be the whole time on the stress and the worry and even pain. After a few hours we made it to Helms Deep and found many people from the country side already there. Guards were at their posts and the pathways were full with the people. I led Rochendi to the stubbles and give strict orders to the stubble boy to look after him, before heading up the steps and stashing my bag safely away. I was helping old Caham and his wife Theana, from the tavern of Edoras, to get settled in, when the king and the men return. I excised myself and made my way quickly to where they dismounted. So few had return. I saw Gimli talking with my sister and my uncle walking up the steps. I glanced at all the face of the men that return and for a second I thought he had not return, but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps. I was so relieved to see the back of the long golden hair. He pulled me into one of the side passages that was never really used. When he turn I finely saw the look on his face, it was of lost and grieve.

"What happened?" I asked in barely a whisper taking his face in both my hands.

"Aragorn… He fell." Those three words were the only words he could get out before pulling me into a hug. We just stood there, buried in one another's arms. My Elf just lost a close friend and allay.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go another chapter, hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
